That Girl
by TwerkingPandah
Summary: I'm Oceana Aquaneel. I pretty much ran away from arranged marriages. Yupp, oh and I met some totally sexy hot guys whilst walking away from a match, that I kicked ass. Heh! Read please? :D R&R.
1. D-Did you do that?

"Oceana, stand up straight!"

"Shut up." A girl with electric blue eyes said.

"Respect your elders! Your suitors are coming soon." The girl rolled her eyes and glanced at her foster mother.

She ripped the ribbon out her long luscious blue locks. She ripped the dress, so now it ended mid-thigh. "Pathetic! You think you can marry me off? Who are you, my parents?"

The foster parents stood there, surprised. "You live under—"

She scoffed, "If you've been paying attention—which I highly think you idiots have been—you would've realized I moved out yesterday."

She walked out of the mansion, ignoring the yells of the parents.

As she strutted with her pale blue heels in on hand, peoples' eyes were watching the beautiful teen. She ignored the cat call, whispers, and jealous girls whispering. She walked with her head held high, swaying her hips. Her ripped white dress and the pale blue ribbon hugged her body perfectly.

"Excuse me miss, won't you like to come home with us? C'mon, let's have some fun!" An ugly man yelled.

She turned her head slightly, "Go get lost."

"Ehh, a feisty one? I like it." He pulled her wrist. She dropped her heels, punched him in the stomach, and threw him over her shoulder onto the ground. She picked her heels back up and continued walking.

"She hurt the boss! Get her!" A group of bandits appeared in front of her. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail and effortlessly dodged the attacks. A man tried to kick her but she caught his leg in her hand. She looked like a butterfly. Soon they were men around her on the ground, unconscious.

"Umm..Did knock out all these men..by yourself!?" A boy around her age with midnight blue eyes asked.

She shrugged and walked over to her heels. She continued walking, as if none of the fighting even happened.

"Hey! Wait!"

She sighed and turned around, "What do you want?"

His eyes widened, she was beautiful. Her eyes were captivating. "Uh.."

"Look, I'm sorry. Um, I was rude. Name's Oceana."

He looked away, "I'm Gray Fullbuster. I was just surprised when I saw you in a midst of all those guys. Then you were fighting. Many girls would've screamed."

She laughed, the sound coming out like bells. It brought a pretty pink blush on his cheeks. "I'm just not like one of those girls."

He nodded, "Yeah, most girls would've fainted when they see us."

She looked at him and blinked. "Us?"

Then as if out of nowhere, a group of handsome men appeared. She blinked, "And why would I faint? You guys are hot, yes… But I wouldn't faint."  
"She's so honest! I like it!" A pink haired boy smiled, his onyx eyes twinkling of amusement.

Oceana then looked at Gray, "Well, I have to get going." Her eyes flickered.

A boy with cerulean hair and a red tattoo going down his eye asked, "Where's the rush?"

She pointed at her clothes, "I'm indecent."

The boys looked everywhere but her dress, which showed a lot of cleavage. The guy with blue tinted glasses gave her his jacket, "Why are you even dressed like that anyways?"

She sighed, "My foster parents tried to marry me off and I simply ripped off the dress. Then I got into a fight."

"YOU GOT INTO A FIGHT?!" A man with piercings yells.

"Yes, that's what I just said."

"You trying to get smart?"

"No, you're just an idiot." She turned away leaving the man speechless.

The pink haired boy wrapped his arm around her shoulder. On simple reflex she flipped him in the air. After realizing she flipped the boy guy over her shoulder, she scratched the back of her head nervously. "Uhh..I'm sorry..Reflex.."

The boys gaped at her like a fish.

"Oh~What's your names?"

"I'm Jellal, pleasure to meet you." The tattooed boy, or Jellal, kissed her hand. She giggled, "I'm Oceana Aquaneel."

The pink haired boy, "I'm Natsu. Oof, you're strong."

The pierced teen gave a smirk, "Gihi, I'm Gazille."

The boy with strawberry locks who gave her his jacket, "I'm Loke Celes. Nice to meet you."

"Are you a playboy?"

He blinked, "I didn't even flirt today~ How could you tell?!"

"You're hot, but have an aura of a player."

"So basically, you think of me as a mere friend? Hurtful."

She giggled, causing the boys to blush. Kawaaiiii~!

_Rule number one~ You got to have fun! And when you're done—you gotta be the first to run. Rule number two~ don't get to attached to, something you co—"_

Oceana reached inside her backpack and grabbed the phone. She sighed and flipped open the phone, "You've reached the voicemail of," She said monotonously, sounding just like the real thing. "Oceeanna~!" She said cheerfully, then she waited for the person to speak.

"Oh, hey. I see you're still not answering my phone calls. Understandable. I just want to hear your voice again, is that bad? I realize that we'll never be as close, I understand that! I get that! OCEANA WHY WONT YOU ANWSER MY CALLS?!"

Oceana looked at her phone with amusement, "Hello, Rin-kun."

The teen on the other side, "Oceana…Oceana."

"How's it going, Rin..?"

"I'm so sorry, Oshy! I miss you!"

She sighed, "I forgive you. Now, will you stop blowing up my phone?"

The boys looked at each other, silently saying 'she's taken.'

"You do know that this doesn't mean we're together..right?"

Rin coughed, "O-Of course! Pfft, as if I was thinking otherwise." Oceana bit her lip to refrain from laughing. She clicked end.

"I'm starving!" She said, patting her flat stomach. Natsu's eyes widened, "YOSH! Let's go eat!"

When they reached the bar and grill named Sabertooth, a girl with magenta eyes stepped out. "Oceana-nee? I-Is that you?"


	2. Stay

_I'm sorry for not updating. /.- Gomenassi! Arigato for reading3._

"Oceana-nee is that you?" Bright magenta eyes and long silver hair.

"Dawny? Is that you?" She opened her arms and wrapped me into a hug. "O-Oceana~ Please stay with me and my folks."

I smiled softly and touched her head, "I have an apartment here!"

Tears pricked her beautiful eyes, "I-I missed you so much..You have to promise me, you won't leave. Promise me you won't sacrifice yourself for me again."

I hugged her and smiled. Suddenly, there was a branch snapping. I realized the strange teenage boys were still behind me. I waved the over. "Wierdos, this is Dawn Melody. My little sister."

"You guys don't look alike.." Natsu said, sniffing his scarf.

"Ah, not by blood. But, we met through an orphanage."

Their eyes widened and mouths open slightly.

I quickly wave them off, "Don't say anything. I'm hungry~! Let's go eat~!"

I quickly grab Dawn's hand and walk into Sabertooth.

"I'm here, Minna~!"

(A/N I hate how cliché they make ST look like villains. I'm sure they are sweethearts! And Rogue and Sting didn't kill their parents in this one. Kay?)

"Welcome back, Dawn! I'm so glad you're safe!" Sing called from the bar. He jumped over the counter and glomped her into a hug.

I smile and walkover to the counter. "Can I have some fried chicken and Dr. Pepper~?"

The person with enchanting red eyes smiled ever so softly. He nodded a quick yes and disappeared.

"SHUT UP, ICE PRICK!"  
"MAKE ME, FIRE TITS!"

I poke Loke's shoulder, "Is that normal?"

He smiled down at me, "They may not act like friends, but nothing could keep them apart. Like brothers."

My chicken arrived and I maybe sparkled. I was starving! As I gulped down the chicken, Loke was chatting with Dawn. She sparked his interest. I should get going though..

I yawned and thanked the brunette for the food. As I made my way to the door I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"You were going to leave without a simple goodbye?" Gray said, looking in my eyes. I shivered, a good shiver, and scratched my cheek. "Eh, well.. I was getting sleepy?"

We began walking and chatted about everything. As we reached my apartment, it was already midnight. "Stay for the night, it's already late."

I yawned and changed into a simple button down with short short on. "This beds big enough." I slept on the opposite side whilst he slept by my feet.

"_Oceana-nee!" A younger Dawn ran up to me. The ugly parents came up to her and nodded. "She'll do. She'll produce the perfect heir."_

_My blood froze—they can't take Dawny-chan—my heart was racing. "She wets the bed!" I tug on the woman's sleeve. _

_Dawn smiled faintly and tear pricked her eyes. "Yeah, and she picks her nose and puts it on the walls!" I made a yucky face. _

"_You're acceptable. I want this child right here." She pointed at me. I quickly ran to Dawn and kissed her forehead._

"_We'll meet again! Don't cry~" I held out my pinky. _

"_P-Promise?" _

_I fist pumped, "Aww yeah! Then we'll tell each other all types of stories. You ready for the adventure of our lives?" _

_She giggled, "Thanks one-chan."_

It was so warm, and I felt something move. Then, I sniffed the air. Mhmm, vanilla and mint. Delishous. I snuggled into the warm embrace.

"O-Oceana?"

I groaned, "Go back to sleep, Graaay~!"

Then a bomb exploded a blasted him away from me. Heh. Nahhh. He kissed my hair and told me to wake up. Ugh.

How'd I doo? ^-^ Anyways, thanks for reading xx.


	3. You JUST LEFT

I was sleeping away, then I smelled something sweet…like white roses. I open my eyes as Oceania snuggles closer to me.

"O-Oceania?"

"Shh! Go back to sleep, Graay~!"

She's adorable! Long lashes against her cheekbone, soft plump pink lips on a perfect light caramel complexion. Her blue curly locks were above her head like a halo. Heh, she was amazing.

I leaned over and kissed her head, "Time to get up, beautiful."

She groaned and turned over, "Nuhh! I'm sooo comfortable."

I smirked and started to close in on her. "Are you really going to sleep in..? It's already twelve!"

She threw a pillow at my face. "Shaddup~"

I then had the most brilliant idea. I kissed her cheek and bit her earlobe, "Please~Get up!"

She shivered then glared at me, "Otayy! I'm up! Kami-sama!"

I laughed whilst she stomped to her dresser pulled out some clothes and slammed the bathroom door.

I heard the shower run, and then a melodic voice sing. "You got your keys..But where ya going? The third degree just isn't working~! Cause you walked out without asking me to go..and if I followed you home..would you be alone?"

As I processed those lyrics, she breathed in a shaky breath. "I checked your phone... 'cause it was beepin'. Are you alone..? I know you're creepin! 'Cause you walked out without asking me to go..But if I followed you home. I hope your alone."

Was she singing about Rin? Did he cheat on her..?

"Three steps from the edge..Wooaah!" That was breathtaking.

"Don't push me over it..Don't you know..Don't YA KNOOOW? Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her! Watch out you don't push me any further, any further."

Did she write this herself? This was..amazing.. Her voice was like a… fallen angel.

"You're not the only one..walking 'round with a loaded gun! This 'little' girl is capable of murder, 'cause you hurt her!"

Then she shut off the water. As if that muffled any sound. After a few minutes, she came out. She had a black t-shirt that said, 'Who Pissed In Your CornFlakes This Morning.' You could still see she had boobs, though. She had royal blue short-shorts that matched her long blue locks. Black studs adorned her ears. On her feet were black Converses.

Even though it was simple she looked great. "Do I pass…?"

I blushed, "Ehh…yeah."

She smiled and looked around, then ran on my back, "PIGGYBACK RIIIDE!"

I shook my head and smiled, "Is zee princess ready?"

"Yes, yes. And by the way dahling.. You juzt look bootyful 'zis morning." She smacked my bottom and whispered in my ear, "Now hurry, dahling. Don't make me wait."

Heat reached up my cheeks as I began walking. What if I were to slam her on this bed? But..she might kill me. Nuhh, I'm fine. Absolutely fine.

"Then I said, 'Shut it, Popsicle!'"

I felt my eyebrows twitch in annoyance. Oceania was looking at the instruments with amazement. She then picked up the violin and it's long slender bow.

"Don't break it, Seaweed." Gazille said, laughing.

Then a sweet melody filled the air. Her eyes were closed, as she produced the angelic sound. Tears pricked my eyes, it was so beautiful. She had a bittersweet smile, as she played the strings. After few notes she stopped, placing the bow down ontop of the small instrument.

Silently, she made her way to the piano. She flexed her delicate fingers and smiled at me. She then closed her eyes and poured her life onto the keys. I was shocked. She was playing my favorite song, Cinema.

She smiled and her lips seemed to be moving. Whispering the lyrics, as it reached it's climax she moved her head. She was lost in the song. Soon, people were gathering around taking pictures and videos. The music store manager smiled, and waited until the song ended.

"Baby, you are a cinema. A Hollywood treasure…I could watch you forever!" She sung.

Once the song ended, she smiled the same bittersweet smile. She opened her eyes, bright electric blue eyes. Earning gasps from the crowd. She stood tall, "I'm sorry for using the instruments without permission."

The manager, regaining her composure once more, said ever so softly. "Will you play another song? If you don't mind."

Oceana grinned, "Awww yeah!"

She smiled and played Somebody I Used To Know by Mermaid Heel.

She lost herself again. "You didn't have to cut me off! Had your friends collect your incomes and changed your number~!"

Tears ran down many faces. I shook my head slightly, why do I have a feeling that I have to hold onto her? That she might leave?

The song ended and she smiled towards the crowd. "Well…that's all folks!"

***Oceana Pov***

I walked alone, ditching Gray. I felt bad, but I didn't really want to talk to anyone. My mother loved the piano. Before she was killed, we listened to Papa play. But..they're so far away now.

I sat on the beach and watched the night sky. Stars. That was Ma's favorite thing in the whole wide world. She used to tell me all about the constellations. The beaches and constellations. Those were her favorite things.

"Hey Ma and Papa. How's heaven? Is it as beautiful as they say? I'm fine..Juh…Just miss you guys."  
Plop! I look over at my right and see Gray. He looks pissed. He just glares at me.

I hold his hand and give him my Oppsies smile. He sighs and hits the back of my head.

"Ouch! Look..I'm sorry! You know that hurt!"

He pulled me into an embrace, "You just left! Without saying anything! I turn one second and poof your gone! I WAS WORRIED."

"G-Gray?"

"Don't make me worry like that again, kay?"

I snuggled closer, "Mkay. I'm sorry."


	4. Newfound Rival

Thank You For Reading. I Love Chuu Guys(: Will You Read And Review? Xx Muchos Besos~! ;* Will You Support Naturally Beautiful? She's An AH-MAZING Writer. She Cracks Meh Up. Love Chuu, Princessa.c;

I awoke with someone gripping me tight. What the Angel? I open my eyes to find Gray. "D-Don't leave…"

I silently watch him, as he buries his head in my chest.

"No! She wouldn't…no…will she?"

Who's she?

"Oceana!? No! Please! I'll change! Stay! Don't leave!"

Why would he be dreaming that I'm gone?

"I'm sorry! Don't go!" Tears leaked from his eyes.

"Gray?! Gray wake up!" I shake him awake.

"Oceana!" He engulfs me in an embrace, tears leaking onto my shirt. "O-Oceana.."

"Gray..shush..it was just a dream! A dream.."

He shakes his head, "It felt so real.. You left with him.."

I kiss his forehead, "I'm not leaving.."

BANG! BANG!

I groan and whipped off covers, "What?"

The woman before me was curvy with curly blue locks similar to mine. She has lifeless navy blue eyes. "Juvia wishes to come in."

"Who..?"

"Juvia"

She's crazy. Nobody refers to themselves as the third person. I motion her to come inside.

"Is Gray-sama here? Juvia wishes to know if Gray-sama has been here."

"Yes, my baby-daddy has been here. Actually, we're planning on getting married. He's the love of my life. Can't wait to taste his minty fresh skin.."

She blushed a good ten folds, "Wha-what?!"

Gray came inside the kitchen, pants hanging lowly adding effect to my statement.

"Hey, Juvia. What's up?

"A-Are you her b-b-baby-daddy? Th-that's unproper!"

He blushed and I gripped my stomach. I need to contain my laughter.

"What?! I-I'm still a..a—"

"Yes, we've had a child her name is Fortuna. She's adorable. She even has Gray's beauty mark on her—"

"OCEANA!"

I ran into my room and howled with laughter. He came in a few minutes later, a pretty pink blush upon his cheeks. "Why'd you tell her that..?''

Why? Maybe, because I didn't like her calling you Gray-freaking-sama!

"Wanted some fun. Did you see her face!?"

He chuckled, running a hand through his raven locks. I don't know about you..but that's a turn on? I don't know why my hearts beating a million miles per minute. I smile and push him out. "I'm changing!"

Juvia was beautiful…Can I compete with that? What if he gets sick of me? I mean, I know I'm hot…But she was sexy! Will…will she be my love rival? I sigh, pulling my hair.

I search for my outfit. In the end it turned out like this. Nothing. Everythings everywhere. "Hey Oceana?"

He walks in and his face turns beet red, "P-Put on some clothes!"

"That's the thing! I can't find anything! Gragh!"

"Kami-sama! I'll look for you an outfit! Just get in the shower!"

"Okay! Geez. I'm only in my underwear."

"Hurry up!"


End file.
